Humane Group (Refugees)
Character Groups Humane-Refugees é·mi·grés ' ' Who is our Harry? - The person most often looked upon as our “leader” is ' ' Soapbox: “Given enough time, life finds a way.” Elevate to a Group? - By Soapbox - Our group of refugees are a true testament to how time can shape a character group. Everything this group does is try to follow the rules set forth by the other character groups they intermingle with. However, if those rules do not serve the greater good, even outside of their character group, they will break them. Over time, this group became more identifiable as events within the world of Athria, and the circumstances of the inhabitants, provided more and more opportunities for the Refugees to shine as the “heroes” of Arithia, sung and unsung. Homophily - Personalities/Who are they? - Many of our refugees in this world are descendants of or are “criminals” of the previous world. Before our Monkey Wrench. Many of the crimes they were accused of would be lesser crimes, or even in many cases, wrongfully accused. These are not violent criminals. Other characters within this numberless character group would be social outcasts. People through previous and current prejudice who find themselves without a home in the new world. There are a number of species within this character group. Despite the varying, and oftentimes darker histories of the characters within this group, more often than not, these characters are viewed as heroes by those who know of them. Geographics - Because this group comprises primarily of nomadic refugees who sometimes find themselves on the constant run towards survival, there is no true headquarters for them. With the exception of a few rare locations in Athria, you will always find a refugee or two on your ship. Culturally - A heavily influenced group by the many cultures within and outside. Because our group is incredibly diverse, they take after their own historical traditions. However, because they are also spread out among the many different ships in the sky, they also partake in the traditions of many of our other character groups. Occupations - Due to a lack of access to education, most of the group relies on learning through experience or handed down knowledge. This means their contributions to society are oftentimes miniscule, and when grandeur, their contributions are highly creative. The ultimate “Street-wise” group. Social Segments - Heroes - Self-Explanatory, they are the heroes and legends of time. They are often looked up to as role models by everyone, even those who don’t fit into this character group. Workers - Even though this is a nomadic subset within a vast world. There is still a minute amount of characters who still work, often under the table, to provide for their own. This work is usually work that no one else would rather do. Dirty work. Fugitives - The largest social segment of the group, making up the bulk of our Refugees. The Fugitives are many criminals of the past, criminals of laws that no longer apply. Even within this character group of outcasts, they are outcasts themselves.